


K18 Spare-Time Fanart

by Cojiko



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Art, Crossover, Cute, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, It's happening, Memes, Steven Universe References, oh yeah, references to other media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cojiko/pseuds/Cojiko
Summary: Something I may update on occasion. A compilation of different K18 doodles that I'll think up every once in a while.





	1. DBZ/SU Crossover: Rubillin and Sapphteen

Based on a scene from the episode "The Answer."

I decided to try making only half of 18's face visible as a little experiment.

(You can probably tell which character I tend to draw more is...)


	2. Halloween Costumes (MORE STEVEN UNIVERSE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Steven Universe crossover bit, except with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli! Instead of making a scene with the characters as these gems, I thought "Hey, what if Krillin and 18 just wore costumes of them?"
> 
> And so, this happened. Enjoy.

I had actual Lapis in there just for a color reference, but I thought she made this pic even funnier so I left her in!


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might post an updated version in the future with some semblance of a background, but here's what I have for now.  
Enjoy adorable Marron looking very adorable for her first day of preschool/whatever is considered the lowest education level in Japan.


	4. You Make Me Worry So Much: Scene Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted this for the 2019 Chestnutfest!  
It's a sketch of how I envisioned a scene from one of my fanfics would go.


	5. Chestnut Team Epic: God




	6. Chibi Kiss




	7. Nothing but a meme, folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -blows raspberries in weeaboo-

Eyy so, I haven't had time to do a lot of art stuff lately...

BUT

but, but, but, BIG OL' BUTT!

I do have a low-effort yet highly effective meme template.

Take it or leave it, something on my account needs an update.

Meme the shit out of this and post your creativity in the comments if you so desire.

Here, I'll start;


End file.
